Life After Hell
by SaiyanofLight
Summary: This takes place in Trunks' timeline, it first starts off with Vegeta and Gokus departure after they've died, then Trunks gets a mysterious visit from three people who claim to be Saiyans, but what are these three Saiyans really hiding? Please R&R...
1. Chapter 1:The prince has awakened

Chapter 1:The prince has awakened.

Vegeta, the once proud Saiyan prince who later became a proud father and husband, had found him self in front of the giant desk of King emma. Vegeta had no idea what had happened, he experienced death once before but, he never experienced death, after he experienced love. The pride of the Prince of All Saiyans can be seen slowly fading away, all you can see is a dark circle and nothing more.

"Vegeta," King emma says, looking at Vegetas files and the deeds that he's done across the world.

"Where am I?" he asks, King emma looks at Vegeta like he's an idiot,

"Why, you're in the check-in station of course."

Vegetas eyes suddenly widen, the last thing that comes to his mind is him fighting the Androids, they say you see a bright light after you die, but not Vegeta, all he saw was pure darkness. Vegeta looks at King emma as if what he had just claimed wasn't possible. "No, I can't be dead, you're lieng this is some kind of dream!" Vegeta shouts, but even he knows the truth.

King emma looks at Vegeta, like he expected this kind of action. Vegeta suddenly swells up with tears, "My son, is he..."

"Yes, he is still alive Vegeta." King emma says,

Vegeta is noticed trying to draw some tears back, thinking how can this happen to him. He finally gets peace, he finally has gotten the heart that he never had, the enjoyment of having a family, and now it's all been taken away from him because of some crazy old man with a grudge for kakorat. "It's not fair, damn it whoever you are, you better send me back, or else!"

"Now Vegeta, I know how badly you feel right now and the level of pain, but you have to live with the fact that you're dead, there's nothing you can do."

"That's alright, " Vegeta says, gaining back his composer, "Bulma or Trunks is going to wish me back with the Dragonballs, it's no problem."

"Um, the creator of the dragonballs have been killed Vegeta." King emma says,

"You can't be serious!" Vegeta cries,

King emma just simply nods his head. Vegeta slams his fist into King emmas desk, his eyes starting to flood with tears, the tears that haven't been seen since he told his history to Goku, he had to face the facts that he was actually dead, and there was nothing you can do about it.

"Alright emma, at least i'll finally be meeting that clown kakorat." He's able to bust a smile, "I can't wait to see him again."

"I hate giving people constantly bad news." King emma begins, "Vegeta, you've caused too much pain and suffering in your life, these Androids are terrorizing the earth but you have terrorized millions of planets in your life-time without showing any remorse. I refuse to show you any mercy or pitty Vegeta, my decision is final and you're going to the H.F.I.L."

As if things weren't bad enough, with those words Vegetas fist balls up, the rage and intensity in his eyes grow. "I will not let you do this." Vegeta says, his eyes flooding with more tears, "I am the prince of all Saiyans, and neither my life nor death will be determined by some weakling who sits at his desk, you better let me go through or else!" Vegeta powers up, the aura around him representing his rage.

"I'm sorry Vegeta," emma says regretfully, "you've been cut."

King emma pulls a lever next to his desk, the floor that Vegeta is standing on opens, Vegeta quickly falls into a pit of darkness screaming. "I..am sorry." Emma says as Vegeta plunges.

The darkness that surrounds Vegeta as he falls seems awfully familiar, but he can't remember it. It's like a dirty stain on his mind that he can't clean off, suddenly a light is seen at the end of this pitch black, Vegeta falls through the pit, flips a little bit so he's able to land on his feet, the pit where Vegeta fell out of closes and forms a cloud. Vegeta powers up and flies towards the cloud but the cloud is hard as a metal wall, he tries repeatedly to get through but he has no luck. vegeta suddenly breaks down, he floats on the ground and falls on his knees banging the floor repeatedly. "I should've stopped them, I should've been there for my son." Vegeta says to himself repeatedly,

"Well Well Well, it is a small universe after all, or a small after-life." A voice to the right of Vegeta says, Vegeta stands up and turns to his right only to find that the voice had come from his former companion Nappa.

"Nappa?" Vegeta asks,

"Damn right it's me, didn't expect to see me did ya?"

"I didn't expect alot of things Nappa, I didn't expect you to show your face in my presence." Vegeta says, gaining his confidence back.

Nappa starts cracking his knucles, "Ya know when you was a boy your father gave me permission to spank ya, it's like they always say you're never to old for a beating."

"I'd like to see you try Nappa, and since you can't die i'll just beat you senseless." Vegeta says,

"I'm curious about one thing though, why'd ya decide to settle on Earth?" Nappa asks,

Vegeta looks at Nappa, a question that he has never been asked before, and a questiont hat he has never been able to think about. His thoughts were originally he stayed on Earth to become stronger then Kakorat, but then he settled with Bulma and even had a son on Earth! Vegeta stands in front of Nappa, with no answer.

"Yea, that's what I thought, you forgot about your saiyan heritage, you forgot about your father, you don't even deserve to be called Vegeta!" Nappa shouts,

The voice and statements of Nappa can be seen slowly triggering Vegeta, Vegeta starts grinding his teeth and becomes even angrier, Nappa charges at Vegeta in full speed and goes for a punch with his left hand, but Vegeta moves out the way and gives nappaA hard punch through his stomach, Nappa falls to the ground gasping for air and coughing up spit, he falls on his knees. "Is that fool Raditz here as well, no matter, if he decides to step in then I'll hurt him too, consider this a warning Nappa, now that i'm here the H.F.I.L is going to be something that you have yet to experience...hell!"

Vegeta slaps Nappa in the face sending him crashing to the ground with his hands still on his stomach screaming in pain.Vegeta walks away from Nappa, and starts his tour on the H.F.I.L, he blasts off and starts flying all over the H.F.I.L observing the territories, trying to see if there's some kind of secret passage way to lead him out of this horrid place, as he continued his journey he saw a familiar face there, the face that has been stuck in his head for many years until he finally reached the Super Saiyan transformation, he sees Frieza sparring with his father King Cold. "Frieza, he's down here too?" Vegeta says, "Finally, the revenge that's been being tasted in my tongue for so long will finally be achieved." Vegeta stops in mid-air and slowly starts floating to the ground.

"Is that it Frieza?" King Cold says, blocking a fully transformed Friezas punches, Frieza sends one flying kick to his fathers stomach, King Cold fires back with a punch to the face leaving a brief bruise on Frieza. King Cold tries a kick that is quickly dodged by Frieza who quickly extends his left hand and fires a purple ki blast that hits King Colds stomach and sends him crashing to the ground. king Cold quickly gets back up and dusts himself off,

"Is that it father?" Frieza says laughing, King Cold extends both of his hands and starts firing multiple ki blasts at Frieza, all hitting nothing but rocks and mountains because of the speed that Frieza is dodging.

"I'm surprised," King Cold says, gasping for air, "You've increased your power very accurately."

Frieza balls up his fists, veins start popping out of his head, "Thank you father, but it's still not enough to beat that monkey Kakorat, I'll get even with him one day mark my words."

King Cold smiles at his sons anger, like he's enjoying it, "Yes, i'm surprised of how he did toss us around, but maybe some day we'll be able to break free of the H.F.I.L, and once that happens we'll once again..." but before he can finish his sentence, King Colds mouth widens, as the smoke clears he sees Vegeta standing right behind Frieza. "V-Vegeta?"

"What about him father?" Frieza asks completely un-aware of the figure standing behind him.

"Hello Frieza, long time no see." Vegeta says smirking as Frieza trembles at the sound of Vegetas voice.

Frieza looks back, "No, it can't be you!" he says, he fully turns around and sweat pours from his forehead, "It is, it is you, but how?" Frieza asks as he starts backing up from Vegeta and backs up next to his father.

"It's been a long time Frieza, i've been waiting for this day my whole life." Vegeta says, cracking his knuckeles.

"Wait a mintue father," Frieza says, "It's Vegeta."

"Yes, I had forgotten that son." King Cold says as him and Frieza start laughing sinistly.

"I don't see anything funny, and i'm not a reflection so why the hell are you laughing you clowns?" Vegeta shouts,

"We're laughing of how foolish we were." Frieza says making sense of it, "Goku was so strong we forgot you're only Vegeta, and like the rest of them you are not the legendary Super Saiyan just a rapid monkey, don't let me give you those spanking that I did as a boy now." Frieza says continue laughing.

"So, you underestimate the power of a prince." Vegeta says as he forms a stance, the ground starts shaking as if the H.F.I.L is about to tremble at the power of Vegeta, Vegetas hair, his eye-brows and his eyes all look as if they are about to change a certain color, as they start flashing alternate colors,

"No, you can't be serious?" Frieza says,

"Not again." King Cold says equally as afraid of Frieza.

Vegeta continues powering up, most of the people in the H.F.I.L fly all over to see where the sudden quake is happening. Suddenly Raditz flies to the scene.

"What the, this is where all this is coming from, from him." Raditz says, "Who is that guy, he looks odly familiar, and why is he glowing like that." Raditz thinks to himself watching Vegetas transformation take place.

Finally, with a shout of rage that only the voice of a Super Saiyan can project, a blinding flash surrounds the area, as the flash fades away the H.F.I.L is once again settled, Vegetas power showing. The glowing yellow aura surrounding the now transformed Super Saiyan Vegeta. "The sleeper has awakened Frieza, I am the prince of All Saiyans. Kakorat may have been the first, but he certainly wasn't the strongest. It's a shame that he died before we could have one last battle." Vegeta says looking at the ground for a moment, then he shakes his head like he's trying to shake off all his past memories. "Now Frieza, i'm going to give you everything that you deserve!" Vegeta says as he slowly takes a step forward.

"I've been training for years Vegeta, even my power is able to take on the so called Legendary Super Saiyan. This will be almost as good as beating goku. Step aside father, I want to face him alone." Frieza says confident that this time training will be enough. King Cold nods his head as Frieza goes face to face with Vegeta who is still approaching Frieza slowly.

"I'm giving you time to say your prayers Frieza, because you will feel a great amount of pain now that I am down here." Vegeta says to Frieza,

But Raditz is a different story, no one notices Raditz because he's hiding behind a rock, looking at the two warriors. "That guy, he just dyed his hair but how, and, he mentioned my brother,Kakorat, what's going on, wait a minute, Frieza said that his name is, I can't believe it, he's become a, and he's right, after all these years he finally achieved it, after all these years of bragging about his royal blood-line he finally has achieved the form that no other could, he is the legendary Super Saiyan."

Vegeta stops approaching Frieza as he stands a few inches away from him.

"Frieza, youve caused me so much pain. My whole life has been nothing but pain, as i've seen a low-class warrior surpass me at several occasions, as i've seen you treat me like a puppet, a slave, the prince of all Saiyans and you treated me like I was a dog, and then I finally get some peace in life, and now that's been taken away from me by a foolish doctor and a mistake made by a kid kakorat." Vegeta says, going on about his feelings, "All that I have suffered Frieza, will be taken out on you." Vegeta points his finger at Frieza.

"Yawn Vegeta, I don't want to hear another one of your speeches, even if you are a Super Saiyan, i'm still the most powerful being, in the universe!" Frieza says confidently.

Vegeta smiles, and then in the blink of Friezas, King Colds, and Raditz' eyes he dissapears.

"Where did he go?" Raditz says to himself.

King Cold and Frieza look around, trying to locate him. "I'm right here Frieza." Vegeta says, Vegeta quickly grabs Friezas tail, and flies to the sky with Vegetas hand still on Friezas tail.

"Damn you monkey, let me go!" Frieza says,

"As you wish." Vegeta twirls Frieza around a bit, and then throws him with force sending him crashing to the ground.Frieza slowly gets back up only to meet a hard kick in the face by Vegeta, Frieza can feel the kick, the pain of the kick that can only be caused by a super saiyan. Vegeta detatches his foot from Friezas face, Frieza tries to counter attack with several tail whips, but Vegeta blocks them all as if he was playing a volleyball and gives an upper-cut to Vegeta, blood shooting out his mouth. Vegeta follows it up with several punches and kicks to friezas stomach with speed faster then lightning, he then fires a huge ki blast that sends Frieza crashing through the rock where Raditz is hiding. The rock shatters as Frieza is laying on the floor with bruises, right next to a trembling Raditz.

"Your hyness, remember me?" Raditz says,

Vegeta looks at him, "Raditz?" but as soon as another sentence is about to come from his mouth, King Cold tries to ambush Vegeta from behind, but Vegeta quickly dodges him and elbows him in the stomach. Frieza gets back up and looks at Raditz,

"After this, you're next." Frieza says, as he blasts off towards Vegeta, King Cold gets back up and rushes toVegeta in an opposite direction, they try several punches at Vegeta but once again Vegeta blocks all of them, then with one quick duck he dodges both punches, and the father and son end up hitting themselves, Vegeta takes Friezas leg, and swings him at King Cold, knocking them both to the ground. Vegeta floats up in the air and extends both hands, without warning he starts firing multiple ki blasts from his hand, hitting Frieza and King Cold in all directions, and it seems as he wont stop but suddenly he hears a voice.

"Hey stop that!" the voice shouts as Mezu and Gozu show up at the scene with hundreds of ogres behind him. Vegeta slowly floats down.

"Who are you two, let me guess more punks for me to handle."Vegeta says confidently,

"No, we're the ogres who watch over hell and you are causing too much trouble, you will spend at least 2 days inside a cell." Mezu says, completey anger'd by Vegeta.

"I don't care, nothing matters to me anymore." Vegeta says, with no look of compassion,

"Wait a minute," Raditz says stepping in, "Frieza and King Cold started this whole mess, Vegeta just wanted to defend himself, I saw it with my own two eyes."

"Very well then, seize them." Gozu says as the hundreds of Ogres come to pick up the motionless father and son. "Thanks, we would've made a terrible mistake."

"Vegeta, it's been a long time, and the amazing Super Saiyan has been reached." Raditz bows down at the Prince of All Saiyans, "I never thought you'd actually achieve this, but I guess you really are the prince."

Vegeta looks at Raditz in a way that's never been looked at him before, he brags so much about his saiyan heritage, and it was years since anyone has bowed to him. A smirk comes over his face, he puts his hand on Raditz shoulder and nods his head. the look of no compassion, the look of blankness in his eyes are filled up with the eyes that he once had before, when he was once hungry for the Super Saiyan transformation.

"Thank you." Vegeta says,

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2:A new journey

Chapter 2: A new journey.

Before the Androids had unleashed hell on Earth, there was a man who withheld the peace on Earth, that man is Goku. Gokus death was slightly different from Vegetas, instead of it going pitch black all you can see was a bright light, as he slowly faded away into death once again. Goku wakes up, his heart fully recovered, feeling no pain in his chest whatsoever. He feels a kind of calmness that can only be seen once someone is truly resting in peace. Goku finds himself in front of the desk of King Emma, who is searching through lost papers.

"Hello," King Emma starts off the conversation, his loud excited voice causing the whole area to shake, "Long time no see."

Goku looks kind of sad, seeing as he can't get revived back by the Dragon balls for having died of natural causes, "Hey King Emma."

"What's with the sad face Goku?" King Emma asks full of concern,

Goku puts his head down, as if he's trying to hide himself from King Emma, "If I ever truly died, I wanted to die in peace, or a warrior in front of my son. I never wanted to die with my son seeing the kind of pain that I was going through."

Silence compleely fills the room, King Emma doesn't know anything to say and just looks at Goku. "I've watched you Goku, you're a very good-hearted young man. I'm sorry that you had to go through what you did but there's nothing I can do about it, but give you the best after-life you've ever had. Cheer up though, someday you'll be able to return to Earth for a visit."

"Seriously?" Goku says, astonished with the statement.

King Emma looks at Goku with a smile, with that statement the face of a kind-hearted soul is shown through Goku once again. "Yes Goku, i'm serious."

Goku jumsp in the air, raising his right hand, "Oh yea!" Goku says as he remains in the air for a while then lands back down. "When do I get to see him?"

"For a while," King Emma says, "It could take years for such a feet to be accomplished, it's been a long time since we've let someone dead go to Earth."

Goku stays quiet for a minute, then smiles at King Emma, "That's ok, that'll give me plenty of time to train, can't wait to see my family again. Well, I better get going, i'm going to visit the Supreme Kai."

Goku puts his hand on his forehead and is about to perform the IT. "Wait!" King Emma says in a loud voice, "King Kai isn't on his planet at the moment. He's on the sparring grounds for the up-coming tournament."

The up-coming tournament?" Goku asks, "You host tournaments to dead guys?"

"No, well it's kind of hard to explain, you need to take a plane to get there." King Emma claps his hands, "Salant" Emma shouts, a skinny blue ogre appears in front of King Emma, wearing a business suit, and some glasses.

"Yes Emma." says the timid ogre,

"I need you to take the young man standing next to you to the sparring grounds for the up coming tournament." Emma says, demanding.

Salant nods his head, and looksat Goku. "Ok young man, followme." The ogre starts walkign with Goku right behind, the Ogre and goku finally reach to what looks like an air-plane with many fighters boarding.

"This is your stop?" Salant says,

"You guys have planes here?" Goku asks, shocked of what he's seeing.

"Yep, board this plane and it'll take you straight to King Kai, and the sparring tournament."

"Um, thanks I guess." Goku says to the ogre, as he slowly approaches the plane. Goku boards the plane and takes a seat next to the window. _This place is wierder then I expected._ Goku says thinking to himself. As the plane takes off Goku begins to think to himself. _I hope everyones going to be alright, now that i'm gone it'll be up to Piccolo to make sure gohans ok, and Vegeta, he wanted to be the strongest fighter that Earth can ever offer and looks like he finally got his wish._ Goku can feel the plane landing, he looks out the window and sees many fighters battling. _Oh man this place looks great._ Goku says once again speaking to himself. The plane lands and Goku quickly rushes to the door to be the first one out. The area is a very grassy field with alot of mountains and alot of fighters. "Wow, this place is amazing." goku starts walking around a bit when he hears someone call his name.

"Goku!" a voice in the back of Goku had shouted, Goku turned around and running towards him was King Kai.

"Hey King Kai." Goku says, "Long time no see."

King Kai approaches goku and repeatedly jumps up and down, "Goku this is the best time you could've come, I still can't believe you're here," King Kai notices the halo on top of gokus head and stops jumping, "Goku, you're dead?"

Goku nods his head.

"How'd you die?" King Kia ask, "Did some evil bastard get the best of you in battle?"

"Well King Kai," Goku says, hesitant to find the right answer, "I got sick."

"You got sick?" King Kai asks Goku to make sure he heard him right, Goku nods his head, "What? You've master'd a power that hasn't been seen in over a thousand years, saved the universe from the most powerful tyrant there ever was and was able to avoid a planet explosion, and you died because you got sick?"

"Well...yea."

"That has to be the dumbest thing i've ever heard," King Kai says, "But anyway Goku i'm really happy to see you, and I'm afraid to ask you as soon as you come back, I know dying is something that takes a toll on you both mentally and physically but I was just wondering, would you consider representing me in the up-coming tournament, the winner gets to be trained by the Grand Kai."

"Wow, that's kind of rushing things."

"Yes I know but all the fighters are taken, please!" King Kai says folding his hands,

"Um, I guess," Goku says, "after all you did teach me the Spirit Bomb and Kaioken technique so this is the least I can do, you mind explaining how this tournament works?"

"I knew I could count on you Goku!" King Kai says enthusiastic about Goku joining, "Their are four Kais who watch over four quadrants of the universe, The North, Sout, East, and West quadrant, you refer to me as King Kai but in reality i'm really the North Kai. Each year we have a tournament to determine who has the strongest quadrant, no fighters here on my side of the quadrant want to do it because of the warrior that West Kai has under his belt."

"Why doesn't anyone want to face him?" goku asks in curiosity,

"Well, originally West Kais prize fighter was a strong fighter named Pikkon, and When I say strong i'm talking about knock Frieza out with one punch strong. But, Pikkon had won so many tournaments that he decided to take a break for a while, so West Kai recruited another fighter who is very young but very experienced...Torch. I was just watching a fight with him, this guy is good, hell he's probably the best i've ever seen next to you Goku, that's why I need you to join, this mans power is amazing."

"Sure, whens the tournament?" Goku asks,

King Kai looks up in the sky, trying to think of the accurate date of the tournament, "I think four days from now. So you better get ready Goku, oh and you might want to save your Super Saiyan transformation and keep it on hold, but still train yourself because if this guy figures out what you can do, he'll be sure to train 10 times harder."

Goku thinks about it for a second, "Alright King Kai, I guess I can wait for a while, a true fighter never reveals all his secrets."

"Right." King Kai says, replying to Goku.

"Well well well," a voice says in the back of King Kai and Goku, they turn around only to see the West Kai standing in back of them, and next to West Kai is a young man about the same height as Trunks, his hair a little bit curved, a tanned skin, a sort of muscular body and a long scar on the left-side of his cheek. He has on a black body suit on, with red gloves, red boots, and a du-rag over his head. "I see you finally found your, prize fighter King Kai." West Kai says confidently, "But I think it's best if you don't show up like you haven't the last, eighty five years, HA HA HA HA!" West Kai lets out a huge laugh.

"Who is this guy?" Goku asks whispering to King Kai.

"This, is the West Kai, my rival who is laughing for no damn reason because my man goku here, is sure to slaughter any warrior you or the other kais can throw at him, isn't that right Goku?"

"Um.." Goku says, hesitant on responding.

"HA HA HA HA HA," the West Kai lets out another laugh, "The poor fool, not even he can agree with you."

Goku approaches the young man and extends his hand, "Hi, I'm Goku what's yours?"

The young man looks at Goku, then looks at his hand, he slaps it out of the way, "Until I have seen what you do, or what you are, do not associate me with you ever." the young man says, "And I will crush anyone who stands in my way."

The young man looks at goku, then looks at King Kai, his eyes sending a little chill through King Kais spine, he then walks pass Goku, while purposely bumping his chest into the chest of Goku as he passes him. "Yeesh, he reminds me of Vegeta." Goku says,

"That guy is no Pikkon," West Kai says, "But he's the next best thing and with my training he will be the next Tournament cvhamp, and then get even stronger as he gets trained by the Grand Kai."

"I know you're not going to be hungry for a while because after the tournament you'll be eating all of those words, right Goku?" King Kai looks around but Goku is nowhere to be found. "Damn it where did he go."

The young man is leaning against a tree, when Goku approaches him. "Hey man, what's your problem I was just trying to be kind to you." Goku says, but the young man responds with nothing . "Hello, i'm talking to you." Goku says again trying to gain the mans attention, but as Goku is about to tap the young man on his shoulder, the young man lets out a huge right punch from nowhere that is quickly dodged by Goku. The young man stands shocked that Goku was able to dodge his attack.

"I'm surprised, only one man has been able to succesfully dodge my punches and that was Pikkon."

"Yea well, i'm not Pikkon Torch, so why don't we just sit down and talk?" Goku offers,

"How do you know my name?"

"King Kai told me about some strong fighter under the West Kai, you're pretty strong so i'm guessing your him."

Torch stands up firmly, "You can tell all that from my actions, but I didn't even hit you."

"I was able to tell of your skills because of the speed of the punch, and how hard you affected the wind." Goku explains, "Now can we sit down and talk."

Torch lets go of his fighting stance and looks directly at Goku, then he turns his back, "After the tournament, then I might consider us talking but as for now, stay the hell out of my way." Torch walks away leaving Goku curious.

King Kai approaches Goku, "Goku, where the hell did you run off to that bastard was nagging me to death back there!"

"Well King Kai," Goku says, "This tournament might be more interesting then anyone has ever expected.

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3:A merciless warrior prepares

Chapter 3: A merciless warrior...

After the brief quarrel with Goku, Torch sits leaning next to a tree with his arms crossed and his head down, the red du-rag hiding his hair. The West Kai snores away, laying on the grass on his back-side a few feet away from Torch. But the peace that Torch seems to posses is suddenly ruined, as 3 large figures approach Torch, and hover over him. Their massive bodies causing the whole area to shake with each step, but Torch just sits there quietly, remaining motionless as the dead.

"This is the punk who's suppose to make us piss in our pants?" The brute in the middle says, he brushes his shoulder length blue hair with his right hand, a huge smile on his face. "You heard of us i'm sure you have," he continues, "If you haven't you must be deaf or stupid, i'm Toko, the scaly red guy next to me is Tiancha, and the guy on my left is Tonto, and we are.."

"I really don't give a damn who you three clowns are." torch says quiet, interupting Toko, he opens his eyes and turns to look at the three bullies, "Well, you three look dumber then I thought."

"What was that?" Tonto says, growing a temper, his blue skinned muscles growing veins, sweat dripping from his short red hair. "You skinny little punk, you need to take that back."

Torch unfolds his arms and stands up, looking straight at the 3 warriors, "You're lucky you three are dead, because now i'm not able to kill you."

Tonto starts laughing, "You kill us, you crack me up kid."

"I will be cracking you up, in a few seconds if any of you would like to make a move." Torch says with confidents in his voice, "I don't even have a guard up, surely this is an advantage that even you three idiots can capitalize on."

The three fighters look at eachother until Toko, the bulkiest of the three, approach Torch while cracking his knuckles.

"Look at you kid, you're nothing but a toothpick compared to me."

A smirk comes over Torches face, "Is that all you are able to do, insult people, because you shouldn't insult those who surpass you, i'll tell you what," Torch puts both hands in his pocket, "I'll knock you down without the use of my hands, sound fair?"

Toko looks as if his head is about to explode, as his cockiness changes into bitter anger. He quickly flies towards Torch, his hands balled into a tight fist and aiming straight for Torch. He approaches him and goes for a swift right jab, but it's not swift enough as Torch dodges it by quickly moving to the left and knees him in the stomach. Toko gasps for air, as Torch looks like his knee is about to penetrate his stomach. He removes the knee then without hesitation goes after a stunned Tonto and Tiancha as Toko falls to his knees , his arms wrapped around his stomach, torch, in blinding speed, suddenly hits Tiancha with a right punch sending Tiancha crashing to the ground, then he goes for a lightning fast kick to Tonto, Tonto crashes through a tree then he falls to the ground, Torh lands standing firmly with a smirk on his face.

"If you were all smart, you wouldn't get up." Torch says,

But his comment is ignored, the three warriors manage to get up with bruises all over them. They surround Torch, forming a triangle with him being in the middle.

"You don't scare us kid." Tiancha says gasping for air, "We have way more tricks up our sleeves."

The three extend their right hands, aiming at Torch. "Tri boms!" Toko shouts as huge round, red, energy balls extend out of their right hands, and float in front of them. "Fire!" Toko shouts, the three ki balls rush in lightning speed straight at Torch.

"You guys don't get it do you?" Torch forms a black ki aura around his body with red lightning surrounding it, the ki balls hit the aura, but the aura works as a force-field and blocks the ki bombs. Torch finally lets out an ear-piercing scream, the dark aura that surrounds him becomes bigger, the ki bombs bounce off of the aura and heads back towards each of the three warriors, they try to dodge it but it's just to fast, as the ki bombs hit them all causing a huge smoke to fill the arena. West Kai is woken up from the dramatic attack.

"Cough..cough," West Kai sits up, covering his mouth, "Damn it what's going on?"

"Sorry Kai, I was just having some early training that's all." Toch says, the smoke clears and West Kai sees Torch standing firmly in the middle of three fallen fighters.

"Wow, you really did a number on these fellas huh?" West Kai says smiling,

Torch nods his head but he nods too soon, as Toko can be seen moving his fingers. "This guy just doesn't quit." Torch says, Toko slowly stands up, his left arm dragging down, as if he's unable to move it. Bruises and scars all over Toko, but Torch finds Tokos pain amusing as he simply smiles. "Can't you see you can't possibly hurt me, what more do you want me to do to you?" Toko stands there, barely keeping his stance shaking, both because of the fear and anger he has for Torch. "I was thinking about saving you for the tournament but now I see, that you're a waste of my time."

Torch suddenly dissapears under the eyes of Toko, toko looks around but he's unable to detect Torch. "Here I am." Torch says as he stands in front of Toko, like a magician who just re-appeared out of nowhere. Toko goes for a right punch but Torch blocks it and punches Toko through the stomach, Toko spits up blood as the punch is slowly going through Tokos stomach. Torch then kicks him in the chin, followed by several more kicks to the stomach and face. Toko still struggles to keep his stance, but the vision he has of Torch is so blurry. Torch quickly jumps back and extends his right hand. "I have a gift, for you." Torch fires several ki blasts at Toko, hitting each body part of Toko.

"Do you like that, do you like it?" Torch says laughing sinistly, West Kai slowly approaches Torch.

"Ok, that's enough, you're going to get us in trouble, please."

But he ignores the West Kai and continues the assault on Toko, the ki blasts open wounds and is slowly crippling the giant.

"That's enough!" A voice from behind Torch and West Kai shouts, Torch turns his head and it's none other then Goku. Torch haults the assault, Toko falls to the ground motionless and bloodied.

"He started with me first, this wouldn't have happened to him if he had just kept his thought sto himself." Torch says smiling, fully satisfied with his actions. "I bet he'll think twice about entering the tournament now."

An anger'd Goku looks at Torch, "Beating him was enough but what you did was down-right cruel, I don't know why King emma even didn't even consider putting you in the H.F.I.L."

"Shut up, you should be more worried about yourself, because I will show you no mercy in the tournament, come on Kai let's go." Torch says, leaving the area with the West Kai right behind him. _"If you only knew Goku...if you only knew."_

to be continued


End file.
